Legend of Music
by Lena Blue
Summary: Estelle Clerc a tout perdu... Son courage, son amie et son désir de grandir. Perdu entre les deux mondes, elle va s'aider du chant pour avancer. Et cinq grandes légendes vont l'aider a trouver sa voie... Et plus encore... JackXOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages des gardiens appartiennent à DreamWorks et son créateur. Ce n'est que par plaisir que j'écris cette histoire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... _

.

0

.

Ceci est une histoire sur Jack et une jeune fille qui a tout perdu. Sa neige et l'amitié des gardiens va lui permettre d'être une légende musicale pour les adultes qui ont eux aussi besoin d'espoir, de de rêves et d'émerveillement.

Estelle Clerc est la petite héroine, passionée de chant et de musique depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Maltraitée par les autres, elle a caché ses talents, apeurée par la méchancetée des autres.

Perdue par la perte récente de Zoey, cette fille ne sait plus que croire, que faire et qu'espérer. Et parce que son coeur est ouvert comme ses yeux, elle a la capacitée de voir les legendes de son enfance et peut-être même plus encore...

Mais cela, seul l'histoire nous le dira...

.

_C'est la première histoire que j'écris depuis que j'ai vu ce merveilleux film que sont les cinq legendes. J'avoue avoir moi aussi, à 21 ans, craquer pour notre Jack Frost, mignon et rebelle, comme je les adores les hommes même s'ils sont rares... Ou alors, je n'en ai vu aucun... lol... _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car, même si c'est Estelle et Jack, les deux héros, Bunny, Fée, Nord et Sab ont aussi le droit d'avoir de jolis rôles. _


	2. Bleu

_Le début de mon histoire est concentrée sur Estelle et son lien avec Zoey qui... vous verrez si vous lisez jusqu'a la fin... Je parlerais brèvement des légendes sur ce châpitre par rapport aux autres où ils entreront en action pour aider Estelle à se trouver... _

_Il faudra patienter un peu. _

_**.**_

_**Bleu**_

_**.**_

_C'est un petit pas qui en devient un grand lorsqu'il compte pour l'avenir... _

_._

Zoey rigola en voyant la mine énervée de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle l'avait supplié de sortir dans le froid et la glace pour aller rendre un simple livre. Parfois, Estelle détestait Zoey pour avoir cette chance de ne rien ressentir. Mais Zoey n'était pas de cette avis. Ne pas ressentir le froid et le chaud était du même genre que ne pas ressentir les sentiments et les émotions.

Et sa mère, décédée maintenant, reposant dans un cerceuil de glace, avait beau lui apprendre tout ceci, cela ne suffisait pas.

- Zoey, on a pas cours et tu m'embêtes pour un livre ! se plaignit Estelle, énervée.

L'autre adolescente de 15 ans rigola une nouvelle fois, se moquant du visage furibond de son amie qui se plut à la bouder. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle put faire pour que cela dure, elle se mit elle aussi à rire. Parce qu'elles étaient inséparables.

- C'est important et je n'aime pas rester longtemps chez moi, expliqua Zoey, se cherchant une excuse.

- Pas la peine de faire sortir les autres ! rétorqua Estelle, taquine.

La jeune lectrice sourit. Depuis la mort de sa mère et le départ de Pierre, Zoey se sentait un peu seule. Perdue dans son passé, les révélations faîtes à ses septs ans et le fait qu'aucun garçon n'ose s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'était pas humaine mais peu de gens le savaient. Et c'était bien ainsi.

- On rentre juste aprés, hein ? demanda Estelle, n'aimant pas voir son amie en trop profonde réfléxion.

- Promis, rassura Zoey, pénétrant la librairie.

A l'intérieur de cet endroit, Zoey se sentait revivre à travers chaques histoires situaient sur les étagères. Toutes les étagères. Elle parcoura les rayons, cherchant une nouvelle histoire qui pourraient l'interresser. Encore une fois.

Pour cette nuit, avant qu'elle ne vienne à s'endormir dans un lit froid, laissé à l'abandon par sa mère disparue et son père qui l'avait crée. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cela. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à lire.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu son doigt s'être arrêter sur une histoire d'amour, entre un esprit de la nature et une jeune femme au coeur libre. Elle prit le livre, regardant la couverture rouge bordeaux.

- Tu as choisi ? demanda Estelle, mal à l'aise avec tout ces livres autour d'elle.

Zoey sourit. Amusée et compréhensive, elle prit le livre que son doigt et ses pensées avaient choisi. Elle sourit et sortit de la boutique, toujours suivit d'Estelle qui ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à son bras.

- Je me demande parfois pourquoi tu vas en cours avec la peur que tu traînes derrière toi ? demanda Zoey, taquine.

L'autre jeune fille s'arrêta, regardant son amie. Zoey était un secret à elle seule. Un secret qu'Estelle désirait garder de toute ses forces. Elle n'avait pas peur des autres, plus depuis qu'elle avait affronté la grosse brute du lycée en l'absence de son amie.

Elle avait surtout peur de la perdre. Zoey représentait la force, la gentillesse et la beauté qui résidait en chaque femme. Mais sous forme un peu mécanique. Elle n'était pas réellement humaine. Elle était unique.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama Estelle, choqué par la question.

- Si tu le dis, taquina Zoey, prenant la direction de leur maison.

Estelle fit une grimace, n'appréçiant aucunement qu'une amie se moque d'elle. Zoey rigola tout au le long de leur retour. Ce fut en voyant Estelle tombait sur du verglas qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait neiger.

- Je rêve ? demanda Zoey, tournoyant face à cette neige.

Estelle sourit devant le regard illuminé de son amie. Cela devait la première fois que Zoey voyait la neige. Son amie la regarda courir un peu partout, s'excusant auprés des gens qui la connaissaient comme ils connaissaient sa mère, morte et disparue.

- Zoey, calme-toi, petite éxitée, plaisanta Estelle.

- Hein ? Ah.. D'accord ! lança-t-elle, souriante.

Ce fut là qu'elle le vit. Il était debout, devant les enfants, semblant les appeler. Mais aucun ne sembla le voir. Ce fut Jamie, un garçon avec qui elle discutait de tout et de rien sur les légendes qui le traversa. Et ce fut également le visage déçu et triste qui marqua la jeune fille.

Ce garçon avait des cheveux blancs, presque argentés. Un pull bleu sombre, couvert de givre, un pantalon marron. De sombres lacets entourant son pantalon. Il était pieds nus sur le sol. Il soupira, recula d'un pas, dégouté de ne pas être vu par les enfants.

Et il partit dans un courant d'air. Il disparut. Le vent qui l'avait emporté fit frissoner Estelle mais pas Zoey. Elle laissa sa jupe, son manteau et ses cheveux ondulaient sous la violence du vent, Elle le regarda s'échapper.

Il finit par disparaître de sa vue lorsqu'elle Estelle l'attrapa pour la ramener à la maison. Zoey parût surprise, cherchant à s'échapper de sa poigne mais elle ne réussit pas, complètement perdue par la vision.

Ce fut à l'intérieur du chalet que Zoey reprit ses esprits.

- Estelle, mais pourquoi tu m'as enlevée en pleine rue ! s'exclama Zoey, faisant mine de s'énerver.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir froid ! rétorqua Estelle, prenant place sur le canapé.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent par regarder les nombreux tableaux du château. L'un d'eux attira leurs regards tandis que la jeune fille se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Sa mère. Une beauté brune aux yeux bleus crépuscules. Elle portait une robe qui l'avait accompagné jusque dans sa tombe, l'ornant dans son cerceuil de glace.

- Elle était belle, complimenta Estelle, adorant la mère de Zoey.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle adorait ce portrait. Et c'était l'une des raisons qui avaient poussés cette enfant à l'accrocher dans le salon, juste au-dessus de la cheminée. Parce que le fait de savoir que ce portrait régner dans la pièce de vie lui rappelait ses vieux souvenirs ou elle et sa mère discutaient de toutes les légendes du monde sur le canapé en face de la cheminée.

- Pâque arrive, non ? demanda Estelle, souriante.

Zoey hocha la tête. Pâque... Le lapin de Pâque qui passerait dans tout les jardins du monde pour déposer un ou quelques oeufs qui comblerait le coeur d'un enfant.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela injuste, Estelle ? demanda Zoey, pensive.

- De quoi ?

La jeune fille chercha ses mots. Et lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle décida de les employer sans regrets. Avoir 15 ans ne voulaient pas dire qu'elle oubliait son enfance.

- Je trouve cela un peu injuste que les enfants soient les seuls à profiter des cadeaux du Père Noël, des oeufs du Lapin de Pâques ou des rêves du marchand de sable, soupira-t-elle, faisant sourire son amie.

- Et n'oublie pas les pièces de la Fée des dents ! ajouta Estelle, moqueuse.

Elles rigolèrent. Zoey se retint de parler de cet ange de glace qui se trouvait dans la rue, ignoré des enfants. Elle ne savait comment en parler à Estelle. De plus, des rougeurs apparuent sur ses joues alors que son coeur ne cessait de battre.

- Eh ho ! Mademoiselle mécanique est-elle là ? appela Estelle, intriguée par le visage perdue, figée de sa meilleure amie.

Mécanique. Oui, elle s'en rappelait. Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle en avait simplement l'apparence. Sinon, son corps était purement mécanique tout autant que son coeur. Il battait comme n'importe qu'elle autre coeur mais était différent.

Mécanique. Ce fut une surprise lorsqu'elle apprit. Mais sa mère accepta de lui dire la vérité, la faisant certe pleurer pendant quelques temps pour finalement se moquer de ce qu'elle pouvait être.

- Mécanique... a force de vivre comme toi, j'ai fini par oublier que je suis faîte intérieurement comme une machine.

- Idiote. Tu restes Zoey Cain pour moi et les habitants de la ville, rassura Estelle, ébourrifant les cheveux bleus de son amie.

Zoey rigola. Elle déposa le livre sur la table et alla faire du chocolat chaud. Elle pouvait en boire. Elle pouvait faire la même chose que n'importe quel être humain hormis avoir des rapports... charnels ou plus scientifiquement parler, sexuels.

C'était une chose qui lui manquait. Il arrivait qu'elle continue d'écrire au Père Noël afin d'avoir une véritable vie humaine. Elle ne savait pas s'il les recevait. Elle espérait. Et puis, Elle aidait parfois les enfants de l'orphelinat à écrire leurs lettres.

- Zoey... Tu as pensé à écrire une lettre au Père Noël ? demanda Estelle.

La jeune fille sursauta, n'osant dire la vérité. Elle rougit, se retenant de pleurer. Mais parce qu'Estelle n'était pas du genre à se moquer d'elle, Zoey se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à lui cacher.

- Pas encore... Je ne sais pas quoi demander cette année... Et j'aimerais changer pour une fois, soupira-t-elle.

Estelle tourna ses yeux vers la cuisine. Alors elle écrivait réellement des lettres au Père Noël et pas seulement pour les enfants. En la regardant, Estelle devina que son amie désirait avoir une vie humaine et non le semblant qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle essayait de la comprendre sans y parvenir. Elle était réellement humaine alors que Zoey était une sorte de robot dernier cri. Un trésor laissé par son père à sa mère avant d'être assassiné.

Puis, emmenée loin du lieu de sa naissance, elle avait grandi dans cette ville, dans ce chalet, recevant amour et tendresse, protection et amitié de sa part. Estelle s'était jurée pour elle-même et pour sa mère, de l'aimer encore et toujours.

- Je devrais me teindre les cheveux, déclara-t-elle, décidée.

Zoey se retourna, affichant un visage surpris, quelque peu figé par la nouvelle que venait de lui lancer sa meilleure amie qui lui sourit. Estelle taquina sa joue, la tirant. Les deux amies rigolèrent encore et encore.

- Alors Estelle, quel sera la couleur qui ornera ta chevelure ? demanda Zoey, souriante.

La jeune fille soupira, cherchant une couleur qui pourrait remplacer la tristesse de sa couleur habituelle. Elle la trouva en remarquant cette pierre rose brillait sous un rayon de lune.

Elle la trouva belle, vivante malgré sa couleur qui caractérisait le sexe féminin depuis toujours. Une chose unique et incroyable. Une teinte qu'elle adopta. Estelle se leva, alla chercher la pierre et la prit entre ses mains.

- Estelle ? Appela Zoey, intriguée par ses gestes.

- Ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux, celle qui sera à tout jamais la mienne sera...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle devait garder du suspense. Ce fut en voyant la mine déconfite de Zoey qu'elle accepta de lâcher le morceau.

- ROSE ! cria-t-elle, dans le salon, brandissant la pierre.

.

C'était le soir de Noël, trois semaines aprés sa coloration permanente. Trois semaines aprés qu'elle soit devenu le petit bonbon de la ville. Mais ce fut également, le pire soir de sa vie.

Les flammes consumèrent le mobilier, les affaires, les vêtements, le sous-sol et son amie. Estelle perdit sa deuxième maison le soir de Noël, le 24 décembre.

Elle tomba à genoux, la lune cherchant à l'accompagner dans cette perte douloureuse, déchirante et cruelle. Ce soir-là, l'enfant qui était en Estelle prit totalement sa place. De son traîneau, le père Noël regarda le macabre spectacle.

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'était pas coupable, déposant toujours les derniers cadeaux dans cette ville d'Amérique, chez Jack Frost, qui, perché de son arbre, pleura tout autant que les autres légendes.

Estelle, qui s'était toujours juré de prôtéger Zoey, la regarda disparaître dans les flammes. Elle pouvait nettement voir sa main qui l'avait repoussé dans la neige. Les pompiers arrivèrent bien trop tard, alerté par l'un des enfants et ses parents qui rentraient d'un dîner familial.

Ce fut aussi le cri d'agonie d'Estelle qui les amena au chalet en flammes. Ils firent le neccessaire pour éteindre le feu, sortir le corps de Zoey et ce qui avait pu être épargné. Mais tout fut brûler. Ce fut un véritable chaos.

Et malgré la demande des pompiers, Estelle resta là toute la nuit. Elle finit par prendre de la neige, la roula en boule et la jeta contre l'escalier du chalet. Elle pleurait toujours. Pour la troisième fois, elle perdait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et chérissait.

Elle n'avait donc plus d'espoir. Elle était seule. Toute seule.

Ce fut le matin du 25 décembre qu'Estelle fut retrouvée endormie dans la neige, aucunement gelée alors qu'une couverture était posée sur elle. Une chaîne en argent, suffisamment longue pour se nicher dans le creux de la poitrine d'Estelle, avec un flocon de neige pour pendentif, avait été attaché à son cou.

Le policier sourit. Etant veuf et sans enfant, il décida d'adopter la jeune fille, lui permettant de rater les cours pour une année, afin de faire le deuil de Zoey Cain dont le corps avait disparu de la morgue.

II attendrait quelques jours avant de lui dire.


	3. Rose

_A toute les review postés sur cet fanfiction. Je vous remercie de tout coeur. Voici le second chapitre que j'avais laissé sur le côté à cause d'une autre que je ne cesse d'écrire... je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

...

Rose

...

Estelle afficha une mine défaite, trahie par la vue de son petit-ami et une de ses amies lui offrait. La plupart des lycéens, pas loin du trio, se mit à chuchotter sur elle et la façon dont le destin se plaisait à la faire souffrir en lui enlevant touts les êtres qu'elle aimait.

Pour sa part, la jeune fille se retint de pleurer, de hurler ou de le frapper. Elle devait garder son calme, garder le contrôle avant de réellement tout perdre. Les jeunes étudiants attendirent une réaction mais elle ne bougea pas, les laissa partir et resta là. Que devait-elle faire maintenant qu'on la trahissait... une fois de plus. Pour ses parents, ce fut un accident de voiture. Pour sa meilleure amie, ce fut des scientifiques cruels et les flammes. Pour un cousin cher à son coeur, ce fut un suicide. Et maintenant, c'était le garçon qu'elle aimait avec une fille qu'elle prenait pour une amie.

Elle avait la poisse. La jeune fille le savait. Le monde et la vie ne l'aimaient pas. Estelle ferma les yeux, laissa ses paupières recouvrirent ses pupilles et l'iris rose, voulant réfléchir à tête reposée malgré le bruit de la cour et la nouvelle qui faisait déjà le tour des groupes. Elle était devenue une star sans le vouloir.

- Estelle ? appela une rouquine, inquiète et sincère envers elle.

- Je vais bien. On va en cours, Marie, proposa Estelle, ignorant regards et chuchotements.

Elle disparut dans le bâtiment, suivie par la rouquine. Le garçon continua de tripoter sa nouvelle copine, rigolant avec ses potes. Un seul se concentra sur la porte ou la jeune fille avait utilisé pour ne plus être sous le regard des autres. Il leva la tête, la chercha parmi les fenêtres, la trouvant derrière l'une d'elle alors qu'elle fixait son ex. Puis, elle quitta sa position, semblant partit retrouver sa place. Il reprit son rôle, se jurant d'aller la trouver pour lui parler. Mais cela se ferait lorsqu'il serait seul. Le jeune homme se demanda seulement quand cela aurait-il lieu.

Dans la salle d'histoire, Estelle étudiait, ou faisait semblant, Marie non loin d'elle. Elle tenta d'oublier la frustration de ne pas les frapper ou se venger et la colère envers eux pour leur trahison comme envers elle pour être si faible. Cela faisait mal. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à ne pas verser de larmes alors qu'elle en avait le droit. Le pire était peut-être de savoir que la journée n'avait fait que commencer et que sa maison était bien loin maintenant.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? demanda Marie, inquiète du silence de son amie.

- Je ne sais pas...

Ce fut une réponse évasive, accompagné d'un soupir. Une manière de témoignait du mal être que vivait Estelle. Rentrer voulait dire quitter le lycée ce qui signifiait fuir le couple. La jeune fille s'était juré que la fuite ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie, qu'elle ferait toujours face, peu importe les épreuves que la vie lui faisait endurer. Celle-ci en était une. Elle devait simplement garder le sourire, montrer qu'elle était forte. Cela ne serait qu'entre les bras de son père qu'elle lâcherait sa douleur.

- Estelle, tu écris quoi ?

- Comment ? réagit-elle, regardant Marie puis ce cahier de brouillon qu'elle traînait, l'emmenant partout avec elle.

Elle ne dit rien, garda le silence et retint son souffle. Elle avait peur de montrer ses dessins, ses textes, peur de la critique. Bizarrement, l'enfant qui vivait en elle semblait plus fort et imaginatif, chose qu'elle croyait perdue aprés la mort de Zoey dans les flammes. Il arrivait qu'elle se mette en transe, laissant ce petit être s'exprimer à sa place par le biais des pages sur son cahier à travers dessins, textes, chansons et poèmes.

- Estelle ! appela Marie, devenue réellemet inquiète de ce silence dans lequel Estelle s'enfermait depuis la découverte du couple.

La jeune fille réagit, sursauta, s'excusant au passage, provocant un rire et soupir de soulagement chez son amie. Parfois, Marie venait lui offrir, pour quelques heures, un peu de compagnie lorsque personne ne voulait rester à ses côtés. Et puis, il y avait ce garçon, dont le regard posé sur elle la faisait frissoner. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'elle n'ai l'impression de ressentir ce bleu glacé posé sur elle. Mais jamais, il ne venait la voir. Avait-il peur d'elle ? De sa réputation ou de ses allures d'enfant perdu entre les adultes et l'enfance ? Ou alors, l'idée la fit sourire, était-ce de la peur envers son ex et la bande de dur qu'il le suivait ?

- Marie, tu peux me rendre service ?

La jeune rousse hocha aussitôt la tête. Elle affectionnait trop Estelle pour ne pas accepter. De plus, elle avait une dette envers elle et Zoey. Ne supportant pas les dettes, Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester prés d'Estelle dés qu'elle le pouvait. C'était sa façon de payer tout autant que sa présence faisait beaucoup de bien à son amie.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte que je ne croise plus Thomas et Lucie, lança Estelle, sortant son cahier d'Histoire.

L'ombre des autres élèves se fit voir sur le mur en face de la porte de claque. Marie accepta, rejoignant sa place. Le professeur et leurs camarades de classe entrèrent, chacun rejoigna sa place, non sans avoir regarder la jeune fille. Estelle souffla, cherchant du courage, le trouva et s'arma de celui-ci. Le couple passa prés d'elle, l'ignorant. Puis ce fut lui, marchant tranquillement, ses cheveux argents attirant son regard rose. Il laissa un discret bout de papier prés de sa main, un des membres de la bande remarqua ce geste. Estelle le cacha, sourit à son professeur et attendit que celle-ci ait le dos tourné pour le lire.

_" Lorsque la lune sera pleine... Tu me verras à ta fenêtre. _

_J.F "_

Estelle fut intriguée par ce mot mais elle ne dit rien. Comment réagir ? Elle ne le savait pas. Du moins pas suffisament pour adopter une réaction adéquate à un tel message. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et d'arborer un visage souriant. Le cours se passa sans encombre magré les rires que les blagues stupides de Thomas provoquèrent.

Comme d'habitude, les élèves de la classe rigolèrent, d'autres ne pipèrent mot, préférant sourires. Seul deux élèves affichèrent un visage blasé, fatigué de cet humour ridicule qui plaisait tant à leur camarades. Estelle se reconcentra sur le cours, l'histoire du monde, de l'Amérique, de Burgess, là ou elle vivait. Ainsi, elle oublierait ce qu'elle avait vu il y a peu de temps. Le professeur ramena rapidement le silence.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. La soudaine amitié d'Estelle et Marie intrigua bien du monde sans que personne soit capable de l'expliquer. Tout était étrange et dingue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. De plus, l'anniversaire de Zoey approchait. Cela se passerait dans trois jours, elle devrait s'y faire. Zoey était morte, son corps avait disparu et pourtant...

- Je te hais, soupira la jeune fille, posant son regard sur le ciel.

Marie ne dit rien, lui donnant un rapide coup de coude pour qu'elle se reconcentre sur son livre et son cahier d'histoire. Le professeur passa pas loin d'eux, ne surprenant que les mauvais bougres qui dessinaient, utilisaient leur portable ou s'embrassaient sans l'autorisation.

- Je vais faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux, annonça doucement Estelle, jetant un rapide regard vers leur prof.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu le sauras demain. Apprend à être patiente.

Estelle afficha un tendre sourire, frustrant Marie. Elle afficha une mauvaise mine, gonflant ses joues pour finalement échapper un petit rire, juste assez rapide pour ne pas être entendu. Ainsi, elle échapperait aux heures de colles.

La jeune fille aux yeux roses se contenta d'un simple sourire. Elle écrivit la leçon et les mots que le professeur disait, oubliant sa découverte de ce matin. Enfin, peut-être, elle revivait...

Ce fut rose. Une couleur qui choqua tout ces camarades. Marie s'en moqua, la trouvant jolie avec cette longueur de cheveux qu'elle avait, ceux qui entouraient son visage dans un jolie carré, ses deux tresses et la couleur, comme un bonbon, comme un chewin-gum.

C'était ainsi qu'elle allait être insultée. Mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle vivait pour elle. Elle vivait pour Zoey qui lui aurait demandé de continuer. De plus, elle gardait encore le mot du garçon. Elle l'avait enfermé dans son pendentif.

Ainsi, elle seule profiterait de cet inconnu. Estelle soupira, appréciant le sourire que Marie lui donna en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Tu sais que les gens vont t'appeler bonbon ou encore bubblegum ? se moqua gentiment la jeune fille.

- Tu sais que je les emmerdes. Au fait, tiens, voici un lot de nouvelle musiques qui pourraient te plaire.

- Merci.

Elles entrèrent au lycée ou la nouvelle couleur fit fureur et devint presque une mode ou un symbôle. Pour sa part, Estelle venait de commencer à emprunter un tout nouveau chemin. Un chemin qu'elle espérait emprunter jusqu'à sa mort...

...

_Alors, vous avez aimé ?_


End file.
